etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Flowdia
Flowdia '''is a story character from Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. She is a personal retainer of Princess Gutrune and acts as her representative in the Senatus of Armoroad. Besides her political duties she also assigns missions to the adventurers exploring the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. Personality Despite her high status she is a rather amicable and talkative person. She treats the party with civil respect as sometimes makes small talk, revealing some details of her past and her purposes. She is shown to be rather emotional at times. When Olympia's deception is revealed she becomes noticiably angered, ordering an army to chase her, but her order is ignored by Kujura. If either the Armoroad or Deep City ending is taken a more sorrowful side of her is seen, and depending on the ending she may recover or not. She is fully devoted to Gutrune and the search for the Deep City. She implies herself that this may be the reason she has lived as long as she has. History Flowdia was born in pre-Calamity Armoroad and as a young girl served as handmaid and personal friend of Princess Gutrune. She witnessed the Calamity and her princess' corruption by Deep One's flesh. Since then she has vowed to find the Deep City, the part of Armoroad that sunk into the sea, and reunite her princess with her brother King Seyfried. As Gutrune's condition worsened she stepped up as her representative in the Senatus. She welcomes the party into Armoroad and guides them to the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. She is the one who orders the hunt of Narmer when the party reaches the 4th floor, and continues to assign missions and reward them. When Olympia's lie and role in the death of explorers is revealed she becomes especially angered, ordering an army to apprehend her. Kujura ignores the seemingly extreme order and takes a smaller squadron with him, but soon learns not to underestimate the automaton. When the party obtains the '''Sea Bead she assigns the mission to defeat Ketos and becomes noticiably desperate to find the Deep City. When the party returns from the Deep City she pressures them for answers. Regardless of choice, she gets her answers from either them or Kujura. She sends the party on abassador duty to the Deep City with gifts and a personal letter from Gutrune to estabilish cordial relations between both cities. Despite the cordiality, tensions between Armoroad and the Deep City soon arise. Both leaders have the same motive of fighting the Deep Ones, but while Seyfried believes humanity cannot fight the Deep Ones by themselves Flowdia believes that humanity is personally responsible for fighting the ancient evil. Armoroad Route She welcomes the party to their cause and from them on trusts them with more secretive missions and the true condition of Princess Gutrune. She explains that after the Calamity the princess ate Deep One's flesh to extend her lifespan so that someday she may meet her brother Seyfried once again, and begs them to realize her wish. Upon entering the Fifth Stratum she explains that in the past the place was accesible only to the royal family of Armoroad and currently is the only thing that can ease Gutrune's condition. Seyfried learns that the corrupted princess is in the Porcelain Forest and decides to slay her there, remembering her only as a Deep One-ridden monster and not as his sister. When confronting Seyfried in the final battle she tearfully tries to remind him of his sister, the old Armoroad and herself, but her efforts are wasted as the automaton king attacks anyway. In the postgame she is still haunted by the bloody conclusion of the encounter, but decides to focus on the defeat of the Abyssal God. Deep City Route She is dissapointed by the party's choice, while she doesn't chastises them she says the princess will be saddened. Still, she treats the party as opposers and it can be assumed she either aided or ordered Kujura to stop them at the end of the Abyssal Shrine. She is present when the party reaches the final floor of the Porcelain Forest. Upset by the party's intention to slay Gutrune she angrily rebuffs them before Kujura steps in to fight them. Her reaction to Kujura's death and Gutrune's transformation is not shown that moment. After the final battle, if the party goes to the Senatus a sentry will be waiting in her place. Talking to the sentry reveals that Flowdia's health has worsened due to an emotional shock and cannot lead the Senatus in her condition, she also refuses to see any visitors. Trivia * In one of her optional conversations she claims she used to be very attractive as a young girl. The official artbook shows a picture of a young, considerably cute Flowdia. * One of her optional conversations while navigating the Porcelain Forest (only seen in the Porcelain Wish and Eldest Path route) has her admit that she is only one year younger than Gutrune. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Characters